dragons_and_titansfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemtalon
Skills ;Earthstar's Light Unstoppable twin beams of Prismatic earthstar light spear your enemies, bore through them to strike even enemies in back ranks *pierces anything: enemies, walls, turrets ;Prismatic Armor For a moment, Gemtalon's skin becomes diamond, reducing damage taken and reflecting damage back to your enemies Tips You are the stalking death - When used correctly, prismatic armor's ability to reflect damage on your enemies gives you all the protection you need to wade in a fight, take out the most high value target, and get back out. Being death and being dead aren't that far away from each other - it's easy to forget that prismatic armor isn't infallible. It's short duration could leave you bereft of defenses when you need them most. Don't forget to rely on earthstar's light's ability to shoot *through* your enemies to your advantage, allowing you to focus on your enemies even as you close the distance. Likewise, withdrawing can be easier when all of your pursuers are burning in earthstar's light. Pairs best with... Something offensive! Weapons that can deal a lot of damage at once are perfect for the natural surgical strike tactics that Gemtalon favors. Push in under Prismatic Armor, deal a ton of damage to take your target in one pass, and then pull back to recharge and pick a new target! Lore Far in the north, in the most remote outposts along the Aeran Highlands, there is a tale told of a place called the Cave of Shadows, on the side of Blackhorn Peak. like the most tales told in common rooms on cold winter nights, it is a tale of tall claims and ancient magic and at its heart lies a dragon, waiting to be awoken by someone foolish enough to come looking for it. But here the tale diverges from the most travelers' tales told by the roaring fire, for the cave of shadows is no lair, where a greedy dragon protects its from Tyr's greedy eye. No, friend, the Cave of Shadows is nothing of sort. The cave of Shadows is nothing less than the doorway to another world. If one digs deep enough, anywhere in the Lands Above it's said, one will find evidence of this world in the form of vaults, vast pockets 'neath the world held by gargantuan crystals, larger than cities. Countless riches wait those that would dig this deep and indeed, the stonekin have made their wealth doing just that along the Spine of the World. But, if one digs deeper still they will find the Under Realm. It is no vault, but a hollow, a void at the center of our world. A vast and land larger in area even than the meager surface we call home! You might think the Under Realm a place of darkness where black, blind creatures turn eyeless faces to any sound, but you were mistaken, reader, Oh how you would be! The Under Realm is a place of light, indescribable to our simple senses where color itself takes form and gains properties not seen in the Lands Above. The Earthstar, a perfect sphere of crystaline light, floats at the center of the Under Realm and bathes all in its primastic glow. Beneath this multi-hued glimmer, strange and wondrous creatures flourish, creatures of light. Where we grow simple brittle bones, the beings of the Under Realm are formed of crystalline light. From the simplest rodent to the lords of the Under Realm themselves, all are beings of light. Darkness exists in but one place in the Under Realm; the Corvine Rift, source of the realm's ills. Media Category:Dragons